


let me spin and excite you

by still_i_fall



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_i_fall/pseuds/still_i_fall
Summary: Maybe it's the way her eyes light up when she sees him, or how she's looking up at him and biting her lip, but he just can't help it.  He kisses her.-or five times peter breaks lara jean’s no pda rule plus one time lara jean breaks it herself





	let me spin and excite you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. I really hope you guys like this and I so much fun writing it!
> 
> Go follow me on Tumblr ( [still-i-fall](https://still-i-fall.tumblr.com/) ) and send me prompts or just talk to me and stuff!
> 
> Also, Lara Jean’s breaking of the rule is very heavily inspired by this post only here they're still in high school
> 
> Also also, the title is from the Francis and the lights song 'May I have this Dance go give it a listen!

_ one  _

 

Peter knows that Lara Jean is fine with hugs at school, that she likes to have his arms around her whenever she can, to lean her head on his shoulder at lunch, or to hold his hand as they walk between classes. All of that is fine. But she doesn’t like more intense pda, she doesn't want them to be that couple that won’t stop making out and will do so whenever, wherever, even if it's incredibly inappropriate. 

 

And he gets that, he totally gets that, and he’s fine with just hand holding and light touching at school, really, he is. Only, sometimes he forgets that they’re at school, and thinks that they’re in his room, or somewhere else private, where he can kiss her freely without people watching them.

 

This is one of those times. 

 

It’s in between classes, when Lara Jean is grabbing a textbook from her locker and Peter is practically running so they can walk together to history. 

 

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, “Hey.” Peter does this often enough for it not to startle her anymore. He remembers when he first started, though, and how she would jump a little when he can up behind her before hitting with whatever school supply she had on her (backpack, notebook, binder, you name it) and laughing.

 

She leans her head back to look at him and grins before turning into him so that they're facing one another. “Hi, just warning you, I have this really tall, really cute boyfriend who usually walks with me to history, so you might wanna-” 

 

Maybe it's the way her eyes light up when she sees him, or how she's looking up at him and biting her lip, but he just can't help it.  He kisses her. 

 

Lara Jean’s still grinning, kissing him back now, because sometimes she too forgets that they’re in the middle of a crowded hallway. But when they pull apart for breath and comfort (her textbook is starting to dig into his stomach and she can only stand on her tiptoes for so long) she rolls her eyes and unravels herself from his arms before grabbing his hand to hold. 

 

“Peter, we’re at school.” She admonishes, but she’s still smiling, glowing from their brief kiss. 

 

“Oops, sorry forgot.” Lara Jean playfully hits him with her textbook (see, that is something she does) and they make their way to class, their hands clasped together and swinging back and forth between them. 

 

Gosh they are cute. 

  
  


_ two _

 

In movie theaters, sometimes it’s a little different, sometimes Lara Jean will let him kiss her because they’re in a dark room and no one’s paying any attention to anything but the screen. 

 

This isn’t one of those times. 

 

It's late at night and they were just making out in his car a little while ago (because that is obviously the most private place in the world) and he she looks so cute when she's focusing on something so intently (while also eating popcorn).

 

So here he is, burrowing his face into her neck, pressing light kisses onto it and smiling. God, it seems like he never stops smiling when he's with her. She’s giggling, probably because her neck is ticklish, a fact he relishes,but he can tell that she’s just rolled her eyes (he’s got a sixth sense when it comes to telling when Lara Jean is about to roll her eyes). 

 

She let’s it go one for a moment before pulling herself away from him and then pressing a light kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Nope, we are not doing this now.” He pouts and she rolls her eyes again, “I want to watch this.  _ Crazy Rich Asians _ is a big deal and I don’t need you distracting me from all the cute asian guys on screen.” 

 

“I’m cuter than most of them.”

 

She grabs his hand and holds it in hers before resting it on the armrest, “We can make out later, I promise, but watch this with me right now.”

  
  


_ three _

 

It's Christmas time and they're at the Corner Cafe sitting in their favorite corner booth drinking hot chocolate.

 

Lara Jean ways likes to order extra whipped cream in hers, and so whenever she takes a sip she ends up with a cream moustache. Sometimes she notices it and wipes it away with a napkin and sometimes she's blissfully unaware. When she doesn't notice it, Peter usually snaps a picture of it and laughs at her (with her?), but today he just can't help but do something a little different.

 

Peter Kavinsky leans across the table and kisses the whipped cream right off of her, licking his lips when he's done.

 

“I could've wiped it off myself you know,” she says pulling a napkin out of the dispenser, balling them up, and throwing them at him.

 

He catches it and grins, “Yeah?”

 

She's grinning too now, “Yeah.”

 

He starts to stand up and lean over the table so he can kiss her again, only this time Lara Jean is smiling so widely and leaning forward too so she can meet him in the middle. 

 

His lip are so-

 

A waitress (probably Joan) clears her throat and they both turn to her. Lara Jean’s beginning to blush a pale pink and even Peter can't help but look a little sheepish.

 

She grins down at the two of them, “Can I get you guys anything else?” 

 

Peter shakes his head as quickly as he can and says, “Nope, I think we're good,” before Lara Jean can order something else just to mess with him.

 

The waitress nods her head and hands them the check before walking away. Peter rolls his eyes, “That was Joan, right?” Lara Jean nods, “God, I swear she did that in purpose.”

 

She laughs and he swears it's the prettiest sound in the whole world.

  
  


_ four  _

 

It's late and they're at Gabe’s house for a party.

 

Lara Jean is sitting on a couch talking to Lucas and Chris when Peter spots her, drinks in hand, and makes his way over to her.

 

“Here ya go,” he says, handing her her drink before setting his own (kombucha, of course, he's driving) down on the coffee table in front of them. She takes a sip then places her drink beside his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

They're talking about movies, old movies, ones that's he's already seen (probably with Lara Jean), and he should contribute to the conversation, but he's got more important things on his mind, like cuddling with his girlfriend.

 

He presses his face into her neck (that seems to be a favorite move of his to get her to notice him), eyes closed, nose tickling her, arms wrapping around her small frame and she leans her head on top of his and continues to talk.

 

Chris laughs, “God Kavinsky, pda much?” and he can hear Lara Jean and Lucas laughing too.

 

Lara Jean unravels her self from him for a moment to press her lips to his for a split second before whispering, “later,” like she knows he wants to head back to his house so they can make out on his bed (she probably does, that girl can practically read his mind). She then presses herself back up against him and returns them to the position they were in when he first sat down and returns to the conversation like nothing happened.

 

He grins down at her, drapes an arm around her shoulder and tries to pay attention to whatever they're talking about for a little while before he can convince them to leave.

  
  


_ five  _

 

Peter probably just shouldn't go to the library with her unless he too has something to study, but he did does, because spending time with Lara Jean is the best (even when she can't pay attention to him).

 

She's flipping through the pages of some book looking for something she can use in her essay for English.

 

And he's pressed himself up against her so that they're shoulder to shoulder (or as close as they can be with the height difference and everything) as he scrolls through Instagram where he happens upon a picture she posted if the two of them earlier in the day. In the picture, they're kissing and she's holding up a bouquet of flowers he bought her as a surprise (yes, he randomly gets her flowers, can't he do that for his wonderful girlfriend?) 

 

The picture is almost too cute (he makes a mental note to ask her to send it to him later) and he can't stop staring at it (more specifically, her), but what's the point in staring at a picture when the real thing is sitting right next to him.

 

He knows for a fact that that essay in English isn't due for another week and a half, so he kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her so tight that she drops her pencil.

 

“What are you doing Peter?” she asks trying to sound exasperated, but he can still hear the smile in her voice.

 

“Kissing the most amazing girlfriend ever.”

 

She rolls her eyes (he can't even see her, he can just tell), “In the library, while she's trying to write an essay?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“God Kavinsky, you're lucky you're cute.” She says laughing as she turns into him and presses a kiss onto his lips.

 

Nah, he's lucky to have her.

  
  


_ plus one _

 

Lara Jean goes to just about every single one of his lacrosse matches. Only this one is an important one, it's the final playoff match, winning this gets them to state. 

 

So she goes all out. He number is painted on both her cheeks she has a shirt that she custom made with his name and number on the back. 

 

And she cheers the loudest out of anyone.

 

Then they win, and she knows Peter has this dream of her running out on the field and jumping on him, so she does. She jumps on top of him and hugs him (completely ignoring the fact that he is covered in sweat). Her feet leave the ground so her ankles link around his waist and she's smiling so widely at him and he's grinning right back at her.

 

She just can't help it.

 

So she kisses him in front of their entire school.

 

And thing is, she doesn't even really care that they're a there, because she is so proud of Peter and she wants him to know that.

 

God she loves him.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
